The Newest Cullens
by You-won't-see-an-iguana-here
Summary: Rated T for language and themes... This is a joint project with Misscullenwannabe95 and myself. Just about 2 girls who become Cullens... and their lives after that. Short chapters...
1. Chapter 1: Cullens, we have a problem

Bella: Edward! Get your ass down here

Edward: What?

Bella: I don't think we're working.

Edward: o.O, what do you mean, Love?

Bella: Well, we aren't the same people we fell in love with.

Edward: Well, yea, you're a vampire now.

Bella: Edward, be serious. I mean I love you, but not as a lover.

Edward: What happened, what have I done wrong?!

Bella: Nothing. This is all on me. I swear.

Edward: What happened?

Bella: Well... I was hanging with Seth and Jake the other day, and then remember when you were In Italy? Well, one of Jake's friends that I hung out with sometimes, was Embry. Well, the other day he stopped by to say hi to Jake, and our eyes met... and it just clicked.

Edward: What clicked? Please tell me it wasn't something bad that clicked.

Bella: EDWARD. serious.

Edward: sorry, lo-

Bella: Edward, Embry Imprinted on me.

Edward: o.O what? That little scum-sucking mutt...

Bella: Hey, Edward calm down. You'll always have a place in my heart; remember that. You're just more of a brother/best fiend-ish person now. I'll always be here for you, and love you. And, hey I met these two new girls, maybe you could try to talk to them, or something like that. just distract yourself.

Edward: What are their names?

Bella: Kristen and Lena. I think you'll really like Kristen though.

Edward: *dry sobs*

Bella: aw, Edward. Please, don't cry

Edward: But lo- Bella, I just lost you.

Bella: No, you didn't I'll always be here for you, just not in the same way. I know you sense that we've been drifting farther apart lately. maybe this is for the best.

Edward: Fine. But, how will we tell Nessie?

Bella: I don't kno-

-Nessie walks In-

Nessie: Tell me what?

Edward: Well. um, see.

Bella: Daddy and I aren't feeling what we used to feel for each other. We aren't in love with each other any more.

Nessie: Oh. I guess I knew that. and mom? you don't need to talk to me like I'm 4. I knew this'd happen sooner or later.

Edward and Bella: o.O. You did?

Nessie: yeah. I did. I mean I'm sad, but still. I kind of knew it was unavoidable.

Jasper: (screams from the other room) GAH! TOO MANY EMOTIONS! I FEEL TOO MUCH!!

-runs out of the house and far, far away. Alice follows him-


	2. Chapter 2: More trouble, and newbies

MEANWHILE…

Rose: Emmett I think we need to talk

Emmett: what is it babe?

Rose: well um I wanna a divorce

Emmett: what... why?

Rose: well those wolves have been around a lot recently and well I fell in love with one you know... Seth

Emmett: wait you're leaving me for a puppy?

Rose: look I know what we had was special but I love him... I will always love you... but more of a brother/sister love please understand

Emmett: you know what... your right, we have been drifting apart! But how do you know he loves you?

Rose: well we were talking and he told me he imprinted on me!

Emmett: what ever... what am I gonna do with out you Rosie? *Starts dry sobbing*

Rose: aww, Emm, you'll always have me!

Emmett: I bet you wish I was never changed don't you?

Rose: ABSOLUTELY NOT! I will never regret having you changed! I love you... I always have and I always will, just not in the way I used to! I'm sorry for any pain I have caused you... and I know you will find someone you love dearly...and she will be a very lucky girl!

Emmett: Will I still be your Emmy-bear?

Rose: Always... you will be my favoritest big brother... my brother Emmie-bear!

Emmett: I think I should have a talk with Seth!

Rose: your not gonna hurt him are you?

Emmett: NO! I'm gonna warn him!

-They walk downstairs-

Emmett: SET- who are you two!?

Kristen: Hi, I'm Kristen,

Lena: Hi,*shyly* I'm Lena.

Kristen: What's your name?

Still looking at Lena: uh... uhh, I'm Emmett!

Lena: that's a lovely name,

Emmett: you're a lovely girl! *Lena bites her lip, feeling embarrassed*

Rose: Wow that was fast… oh well. Seth!

Seth: yes?*sees Emmett* OH SHIT!

Emmett: Seth, I just wanna talk, first I am happy for you. Second if you ever, ever hurt Rosie I'll kill you! understand?

Seth: *gulps* Yeah, I understand…

-Edward and Bella walk in the house-

Bella: hey everyone!

everyone: hey Bella!

Edward: hey guys

Emmett: what wrong Edward!

Edward: Bella and I, are getting a divorce

Emmett: oh join the club… *gets smacked by Rosalie*

Carlisle: we'll talk about that later but now we have guests so...

Edward: oh sorry for my rudeness *turns to look at Kristen and Lena, and stares at Kristen* ummm, I'm *tries to remember his name* Edmun- Edward, yeah; Edward. And and you are?

Kristen: ummmm... I'm- I'm- I'm Kristen... and this is my sister Lena

Lena: Hi.

Kristen's thoughts: what is this... I just met the man and I feel like I've known him forever... surely I can't love him... but just seeing him make me have butterflies... and his voice... god what is happening to me? Plus he just got divorced I can't just strut up to him and flirt... he's probably devastated!

Edward: I feel the exact same way about you!

Kristen: Excuse me?

Edward: oh sorry I have a power... I can read minds!

Kristen: ohhh well this is embarrassing!

Edward: don't be... your very beautiful! And thoughtful

Emmett: You're kidding me; Lena is way cuter!

-Both girls are emberresed now. Jasper senses this-

Jasper: okay... I think we should talk!

Esme: yeah... that would be great!

-Everyone walks to the living room and sits down-

Carlisle: So Kristen do you have any powers?

Kristen: I do I am telekinetic!

Carlisle: And you Lena?


	3. Chapter 3: A little bit about yourselves

Lena: Well, I do, but I... its kind of odd

Carlisle: Well, what is it?

Lena: Well, besides the fact that Kristen and I are immune to human blood; well it's kind of two, but they're sort of connected.  
Okay, can manipulate people's specific thoughts, memories, and even emotions. It can be used to gain someone's trust, or they can perform any action, thinking that it was what they were going to do. They can last from a few hours, to a few years. And then the other one well, I guess it's one gift, though it seems like two ish...

Okay the second part is I can temporarily shift any object to create the illusion that it is something else... like I can make a Wegmans coupon become a million dollar bill. But the illusion will end after a few hours...

Carlisle: Wow, you and Kristen are very powerful

Lena: Charp, I guess so.

Emmett: you mean sharp? Even though that doesn't even apply to this situation?

Lena: No, charp. It means yes, or your welcome, or anything along the lines of that really...

All except Kristen: o.O

Lena: One of my best friends made up the word. It's not of my creation, but he said that it would be okay if I used his word.

Carlisle: So, tell us a about yourself, your hobbies, likes interests, I don't know, so we can get to know you better...

Lena: I am really shy, when first meeting people, Alice and Bella can vouch for that… I read, all the time, love music, any kind; but I especially love Country/folk, rock, and alternative too. I went to Woodstock; it was great. I mean... wow, all the performers were just... wow. And Hendrix... ugh! I was so happy to be alive then. I play Suzuki piano. I play guitar, piano (as I just said), ukulele, and I sing-ish... love late 60's and 70's cars, great years for them. I loathe shopping and makeup with a burning passion, I don't even know what the hell cosmetics are (audible gasp from Rosalie and Alice) I love sports too, especially snowboarding, rock climbing, skateboarding, and soccer. I do admit to liking video games, and I love camping and outdoorsy stuff. I love writing, reading, and basically the arts; Model cars are really fun to make. Hate girly clothing... perfect outfit is bermuda shorts and a band t-shirt. And the shorts have to be below the knees... wow, I feel like I'm doing an interview, sorry about the rant...

Emmett: Sound's like my type of girl...

Edward: Emmett, you don't read.

Emmett: Ah, don't underestimate me Edward... I do read, almost more than you! I just don't flaunt it.

Rosalie: It's true. I was sworn to secrecy...

All except Rose, Emmett, Kristen and Lena: o.O

Edward: So what about you, Kristen?

Kristen: well... um as you can tell I'm really shy... especially around a guy I like. I like to read... I Love motorcycles...Volvo's, and very fast cars... I love working on cars... sports... and I absolutely adore classical music. I play violin, cello, and guitar… and I sing! I am telekinetic, and immune to human blood! and I listen to mostly classical, rock, and country music... especially Mcfly!

Edward: now that sounds like my type of girl!

Nessie: Daddy are you flirting with Kristen?

Edward: maybe…

Nessie: well this is awkward! Hi I'm Nessie... Lover boy's daughter!

Bella: Nessie! don't tease you father!

Nessie: Yes Mom! God, No fun what so ever!

Bella: Hi I'm Bella... Edward's Ex-wife! or sister!

Kristen: isn't that like incest?

Bella: No! I was his wife but then I fell out of love with him... and I started feel like his sister!

Edward: WOW! this is strange....hey Kristen, have you ever wanted to play Piano?

Kristen: yes!

Edward: come on! I play...

Esme: and he is the best in the house!

Kristen: Oh! could you teach me?

Edward: Only if you let me hear the beautiful voice of yours!

-Edward and Bella walk upstairs to Edward's old room-

Emmett: Hey Lena...you like football?....

Lena: Yeah, I'm not that good, but it's fun.

Emmett: OH! WE HAVE TO PLAY SOMETIME!!! Carlisle, can they stay with us please???

Carlisle: Well, we'll have to talk about it later at "the table"…

Lena: "the table"?

Carlisle: Well, usually we'd say over dinner, but we don't really talk all that much while we eat. So when we have a family meeting, then we just go to the dining room table.

Lena: Makes sense…

Carlisle: Why don't you and Kristen go hunt, while we talk. You hunt animals, I assume.

Lena: Yeah, hold on. Kristen! they need to talk, lets go hunting

Kristen: Okay.

-Kristen comes down the stairs with Edward, both of their hair a little more messed up than when they came down. Kristen and Lena walk out the door-


	4. Chapter 4: The Discussion

Carlisle: Ok, so obviously, you all seem to like Kristen and Lena, but the question is, seeing as they don't really have anywhere to stay, should we ask them to join our coven?

Esme: I think it would be nice, for them to move in, it must get lonely just by themselves.

Alice: Yes, they have to move in, please Carlisle. PLEASE. I can see what happens now an-

Edward: I can't…

Alice: I'm blocking you

Edward: o.O

Alice: Don't o.O me!!!!

Jasper: I'll do whatever Alice would like.

Rose: They should come, because then there would be more girls living here than guys...

Edward: No, that doesn't seem fair. But they should come and live with us.

Emmett: Emmett, thinks that it would be nice to have new people here. It's time for change.

All: o.O

Alice: Emmett, why are you speaking in the third person? You know what, scratch that i never asked that, so don't answer.

-Kristen and Lena come back, noticing that everyone is silent-

Lena: Sorry, guys. um, do you want us to go hunt some more?

Carlisle: No, it's fine, we actually want to talk to you about something

Kristen: Okay.

Carlisle: We have all talked it over, and we would like you to move in with us.

Lena: Really?

Carlisle: Yes.

Kristen: Oh my God, Yes!

Lena: Sure, thank you so much.

All: Really?

Lena and Kristen: definitely

Lena: Is there a catch?

Carlisle: Nope, none at all. Ah, one, we're building new additions to our home, and you'll be sharing a room with others. Rose, You and Bella are using Edward's old room, seeing as Embry and Seth haven't moved in yet, we don't need a room for them. Edward, you and Kristen will use the cottage. And Lena, you will share with Emmett.

All: Okay.

Carlisle: Okay, do you girls, want to go get your stuff?


	5. Chapter 5: Girlfriends and Sass

Kristen: well I need to go and get my 2009 Suzuki GSX-R 600 K9, and my Kawasaki 250 ninja**(A/N: PICS ON PROFILE)**. But I'm pretty sure Lena can get all our luggage in one trip... like we said we don't like shopping unless it's necessary.

Lena: Exactly!

Alice: How can you do that... not shopping... it's like- like… it's like a sin!

Bella: Not every one is a shopoholic like you, Alice…

Lena and Kristen: okayyy?

Emmett: hey do you guys want some company? I'm sure you'll need help!

Lena: Yeah, thanks. It'll be nice with company anyways…

Edward: hey can I come?

Kristen: Yeah! You can ride one of my Bikes if you want?

Edward: SWEET!

-Edward, Kristen, Emmett, and Lena leave. Edward and Kristen on one bike and Emmett and Lena on the other-

Lena: Kristen... why was your hair messed up when you came downstairs?

Kristen: ummm... no reason.

Lena: You didn't... did you… did you? Oh my god, you did!

Kristen: all we did was make out!

Edward: and it was very fun!

Lena: Oh my god… Kristen, we are sooooo talking about this later.

Edward: No, I think we may be busy!

Kristen: EDWARD! We just met!

Edward: I meant with piano lessons!

Kristen: oh!

Emmett: SO, Lena, Do you want to get the stuff and head home and let them ride around on the bikes?

Lena: sure, sounds like a plan.

-Emmett and Lena head to the hotel to get the luggage, while Edward and Kristen while riding the motorcycles-

Edward: so I know it's kind of fast... but do you want to be my girlfriend?

Kristen: ummmm, it is kind of fast, but I feel like I've known you forever... so, I'd love too!

Edward: I'm glad to here that!

-Kristen and Edward arrive home. Kristen gets off and runs over to Edward-

Edward: so! Do I get a Kiss?

Kristen: hmmmm... what do you think?

-As they start kissing they heard a click-

Esme: awwww, they are too cute!

Alice: Yup! And I got it all on film!

Jasper: dude control the lust!

Edward: Sorry dude... but Kristen looks too good with the whole bad girl look! I mean come on... Skinny jeans, Paramore tank, blue biker jacket, and chucks... it's hot!

Kristen: EDWARD!

Edward: what it's true!

Kristen: awww, you are too sweet (leans in for another kiss)

Nessie: EWWWWW! My Eye's they burn! Ahhhhhh!

Bella: Nessie, what did I say about teasing your father?

Nessie: um that I should do it as much as possible!

Bella: RENEESME CARLIE CULLEN! TO YOUR ROOM NOW!

Nessie: OH MY GOD THIS IS SOOOO NOT FAIR!

Edward: Listen to your Mother, and lose the attitude. You sound like a spoiled brat!

Nessie: what... you think I'm a brat?

Edward: NO! I just think your acting like one!

Nessie: what ev!

Bella: NESSIE... enough with the attitude!

Nessie: sorry Mommy... Daddy can I go see Jakey?

Edward: ummm... oh come on you know I can't say no to you! Especially when you call me Daddy and use the puppy pout. UGH! Yes, you can go see Jake!

Nessie: YEA!!! I love you Daddy!

Edward: love you too!


	6. Chapter 6: Moving In

-Lena and Emmett about to get into her car, a red 1967 Mustang Fastback**(A/N: PICS ON PROFILE)**-

Emmett: Damn nice ride. Did you fix the engine, cause if she goes under 90, I can't take it.

Lena: Emmett, chill, yes, I too work on cars. Don't worry; it can go as fast as the SSC Ultimate Aero (257 mph, 0-60 in 2.7 sec.)**(A/N: PICS ON PROFILE)**

Emmett: How?

Lena: I took out the engine, and just had the shell of the car, basically. Replaced all the tires, axels, and stuff underneath the car, but gave it an old look, new tires, same old quality, then I adjusted the engine, a lot got new cylinders in, pistons, the sump was totally clogged up, and a spark plug I made it as silent as possible.... and then I replaced the sound system, but kept the same old look. I fixed the upholstery and then that was it, new paint job too, but as always, gave it the same older look.

Emmett: Damn, you and Rose would get along great. CAN I DRIVE? PLEASE!!

Lena: Well, I guess, but if you hurt her, I swear to god...

Emmett: o.O

Lena: I'm joking, don't worry, even if it does get a scratch, I can just fix it... I mean I have forever to do it. and besides, you'd look sexi driving this car.

-Lena just realizes what she said, and looks down and bites her lip, in embarrassment-

Emmett: All the more reason to drive

-They hop in the car and drive away-

Emmett: Damn, this car is sick!

Lena: thanks, so I've been told... *cough* by you *cough* *cough*

Emmett: *grins* You might want to do something 'bout that cough, you could be getting sick,

Lena: But I never get sick...

Emmett: You might be getting lovesick.

Lena: *slaps Emmett's shoulder* You're so corny,

Emmett: *Grins, but it doesn't reach his eyes, obviously a little hurt*

Lena: But so totally right…

Emmett: *Grins, but this time it reaches his eyes* God, are we at that damn hotel yet?

Lena: No, almost... okay here, I'll be right back

Emmett: Oh, no you don't I'm coming in.

Lena: But someone has to watch the car

-Emmett hops out, hands the bellhop $200-

Emmett: You take care of that car, if someone so much as breathes on it, you'll be a dead man.

Lena: Emmett! Please, just make sure no harm comes to my car; thank you.

Bellhop: Uh, S-sure *intimidated by Emmett, enticed with Lena*

-Emmett and Lena go to Courtney and Lena's room to collect the luggage-

Lena: You can just sit on the bed for now. I'll just be a second

Emmett: Okay.

-Lena starts gathering everything up, vampire speed. Putting Kristen's stuff in Kristen's suitcase, and her own in her suitcase. She puts a shirt and a pair of bermuda shorts to the side, meanwhile Emmett decides to jump on the bed-

Lena: Emmett! Stop, you're shaking the hotel.

Emmett: oops.

Lena: Yeah, oops. Now go into the bathroom.

Emmett: Why? you know as well as I do, us vamps don't poop or pee, silly Lena

Lena: I have to change shirts, genius. Bella and Alice picked us up too early, I forgot to change shirts.

Emmett: Why?

Lena: JUST GO!

-Emmett goes into the bathroom, shuts the door behind him. Lena, walks into the furthest corner from the bathroom, and pulls her Beatles shirt off, and puts on her Muse shirt, changes from her black and grey plaid bermudas, and into her blue green and white ones-

Lena: Okay, I'm decent now.

-Emmett comes out-

Emmett: Hardly.

Lena: Excuse me?

Emmett: Well, I can barley resist from keeping my hands off you right now.

Lena: Oh. -looks down and bites lip- Thanks?

Emmett: Can I ask you something?

Lena: You are right now, aren't you?

Emmett: Oh, right. Can I kiss you?

Lena: *Flustered* uh, I guess?

-Emmett kisses Lena gently, they break apart-

Emmett: That was nice,

Lena: *Breathless* Yeah, it was. Wait, didn't you just get a divorce with Rosalie?

Emmett: No. I mean we are going to, but technically we still need to make it legal, please don't let that discourage you. We've been drifting apart for months now. We both knew it was coming. And Rosalie, she's already moved on, someone imprinted on her.

Lena: As in a werewolf… a werewolf imprinted on her?

Emmett: Yeah.

Lena: So, I'm not a rebound then?

Emmett: Definitely not.

Lena: *breathless* Good

-Emmett leans in to kiss Lena again. They kiss; Lena breaks apart-

Lena: Okay, hate to ruin the moment, but we have to get back downstairs to the car, to drive back. To keep everyone from worrying.

Emmett: Okay

-Emmett: Takes Kristen's luggage, and Lena takes hers, and they head out to the car, which was moved down further-

Lena: Why. did. the. car. move?

Bellhop: Miss I'm so sorry. I really am, please forgive me. I had to move it up, it was in the way for other guests, an elderly couple checked in, and they needed to be where you parked. Pleas forgive me miss.

Lena: Oh. Please don't apologize, if anyone should apologize I should. I'm sorry for over reacting, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience of the parking. Don't worry, or apologize. Here's an extra 100 bucks. Thank you again.

Emmett: Keys dude?

-Bellhop tosses Emmett the keys, but Lena holds out her hand, gesturing for the keys-

Emmett: Aw, please Lena? Can I drive again, please?

Lena: Emmett. Keys. Now. Please.

Emmett: Fine *pouts*

Lena: Thank you!

-Lena pops the trunk and they put the luggage in the trunk. Lena skips to the driver's seat, while Emmett saunters to the passenger seat-

Lena: Well, where to now?

Emmett: Why don't we meet everyone back at mine?

Lena: Okay.

-Lena speeds out of the driveway. They get out of the city, and into the back-roads of Forks. Lena accelerates the car, and they hit 100 mph, they get back to the Cullen's in no time-

Kristen: Well, well, well look who finally came back... what took you so long.

Lena: The bellhop, moved the car, so there was a slight misunderstanding. On my part, anyways it's all clear now.

Kristen: And, did anything else happen?


	7. Chapter 7: Justin

Lena: Um, we'll talk… later.

Kristen: oh! OH! Well I thought I'd let you know that I am Edward's new girlfriend!

Lena: What... when did this happen?

Kristen: he asked me when we were on the Motorcycles! And I said yes!

Lena: I'm so happy for you!!! But don't get mad I'm just getting protective of you but are you sure it's not just a rebound?

Edward: of course it's not a rebound... there's something I feel with Kristen that I've never felt with anyone before... this feeling is stronger then anything I had ever felt with Bella!

Kristen: Awww, really?

Edward: absolutely! Why would you think that?

Kristen I got hurt by a guy before, here I'll tell you cause it was also how we got changed.

Edward: hold on! Everyone! Come down here! Kristen wants to tell us something!  
-Everyone enters and sit with there significant others-

Kristen: well when I was a human and a junior in high school there was this guy his name was Justin... I thought it was love but then he kept pressure about sex. I didn't want to I wanted to wait till I was sure I was in Love! But he kept pressuring me I kept saying no... Then one day he stopped, so I was going to his locker and when I turned the corner I saw him making out with the school slut! I confronted them and when she left he punched me and called me a slut! He wouldn't stop hitting me till Lena came and stop him. I had to go to the hospital I was in there for about three weeks... when I came back to school I kept getting asked out by all these guys. When the most popular guy in school asked me out; who was also a senior. I went to my friend Gabby she said that Justin has been going around telling everyone I was easy! I broke down!!! I ran out of the school crying... I turned my head cause I heard a noise and saw Lena crying... turns out Justin said the same thing about her! We went home and told my dad... he didn't believe us; said Justin was the nicest boy in the town. So, that night we packed up and ran away! We were walking on the side of the road when someone grabbed us and took us to the forest... we tried fighting when they took us but they were too strong... turns out they were vampires! They told us they were going to kill us! Of course we were terrified... we even tried running but they were too fast. When we thought we were goners they stopped... three days later after the worst pain imaginable we woke up... we have never tasted human blood and never will! Which I am proud of! We've been wondering for about 4 years now!

Esme: oh you poor dears! *Runs up and crushes them with hugs*

Edward: I'm gonna Kill him!

Kristen: Who?

Edward: Justin... he broke you heart... that's a big No-no in my book!

Kristen: Awwwww! Edward, there's no need. It was actually for the better... if he hadn't we wouldn't of found out who daddy's favorite was, we wouldn't of ran away, got changed, and I would of never met you, I also wouldn't be your girlfriend at the moment! *Runs up and hugs him around the waist*


End file.
